Generally, in a case where a private radio communication device is connected to a network (network) of a mobile communications operator, a network administrator installs a radio base transceiver station and conducts necessary wiring works, and then switches on the power to open the line to an upper node.
Then, necessary parameters are set for the radio base transceiver station via the network or by the network administrator's manual direct operations.
For instance, information on frequencies and spreading codes that have been investigated, studied, and decided beforehand is input into a creating tool for creating data set stored in a station to create the data set. This data set is loaded onto a base station controller and the radio base transceiver station by means of a special communication path or memory medium. All of such operations are manually conducted in many cases.
Obviously, in order to create the data set stored in a station, the person who has expert knowledge conducts the operations, and in addition, dedicated measuring instruments are used in the process of the above installation operations.
After the device is installed and connected to the network as described above, the radio base transceiver station will continuously provide services as long as possible without interruption, except that restarting is required due to a failure, a change in the device configuration, or the like.
Conversely, in a case where such a radio base transceiver station is de-installed the operations for finishing the services of the radio base transceiver station are firstly conducted. Then, the power thereof is shut down and the wiring is released.
The above operations relating to the connection and disconnection of the radio base transceiver stations are not limited to the base transceiver stations for public lines, but substantially apply to those for radio base transceiver stations used for small-sized areas such as a house or the like, which are called home base transceiver station (Home eNodeB) (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1)
As described above, since there are too various cases for the connection and disconnection of the radio base transceiver stations, spread thereof to the public is hindered.
Focusing the attention on the above circumstances, there is a proposal for automating the operations of connecting a small-sized radio base transceiver station to be used at, for example, a personal residence (home base transceiver station) to a mobile communications network (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses as follows. Identification information such as a telephone number or the like of a mobile station to be connected to a home radio base transceiver station is input, and a network connection request is transmitted to a base station controller via the public networks. Upon receipt of the network connection request, the base station controller gives an instruction to the mobile station via the radio base transceiver station to report the use state of the downlink.
The mobile station that has received the instruction investigates the use state of the downlink, and makes a report to the base station controller via the radio base transceiver station.
The base station controller decides the information on the used channel and used spreading codes corresponding to the data set stored in the home radio base transceiver station, based upon the reported content. The base station controller sets the data set at the home radio base transceiver station to complete the network connection of the home radio base transceiver station.
By employing the above-mentioned method, it is made possible to automatically connect the home radio base transceiver station. Simultaneously, there can be an advantage that the use of a receiver equipped in the mobile station eliminates the necessity of especially equipping the receiver for monitoring the downlink in the home radio base transceiver station.    Patent Document 1: JP 2006-324831 A (Abstract, Paragraph 0015)    Non-Patent Document 1: 3GPP TSG RAN #35 RP-070209 Lemesos, Cyprus, 6-9 March 2007 (http://www.3gpp.org/ftp/tsg_ran/TSG_RAN/TSGR_35/Docs/)